


First and Last

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Kisses, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Past and present kisses, for Jess.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	First and Last

The first time Zolf kissed someone it was dark. Not that it mattered,really, to either of them. He had just as much dark vision as Zolf did, after all, and they’d been friends for years, up on the surface. It was desperately awkward and Zolf didn’t know what to do with his hands or with his tongue, and there was way too much moisture. 

When he pulled back, Domnal looked about as embarrassed as Zolf felt, and they didn’t try that again.

_ Oscar kisses like one of his poems, intricate, delicate and thorough, each and every avenue explored and built upon, hands tangled in Zolf’s hair and lips utterly familiar and still capable of surprising him at every turn.  _

_ He doesn’t feel awkward any more. _

#

The first time Hamid kissed someone it was for a dare. She was pretty and sweet and giggled before he could get close enough to brush his lips against hers and the kiss was the briefest, most light touch of lips to lips. He thought about it for days afterwards, and finally got up the courage to ask her again. 

It was the first in a long line of kisses. 

_ Azu’s kisses are heavy, not in their execution, but in their meaning, in the connection between them, in the knowledge of everything they’ve lost. She will never fade, though. It’s impossible to think he might not remember how it feels to have her so close to him, to feel the soft, gentle weight of her regard. He feels safe when she kisses him, he feels right, and he clings to that with both hands and all of his heart. _

#

The first time Ed kissed someone it was expected of him. He knew all the forms, of course he did, knew that he was supposed to find a wife and sire more heirs and so he danced and he tried not to talk too much and he didn’t object when the right kind of girl asked to meet him in the gardens after the party.

She tilted her head prettily and he pressed his lips to hers diligently. Neither of them knew precisely what was supposed to happen next.

_ Tjelvar touches Ed’s face before he kisses him, strokes his cheek and runs his fingers down to his lips, eyes searching Ed’s as though there’s a puzzle in his face that Tjelvar has to solve, as though Ed is some sort of intricate ancient trap mechanism that Tjelvar can unlock. When he does kiss Ed, Ed feels like the solution couldn’t have been easier, that the answers have been there all along, in Tjelvar’s lips, on Tjelvar’s tongue, in Tjelvar’s fingers. Ed cannot even conceive of a question that is less difficult to answer. _


End file.
